Histoire d'une vengeance
by minimione
Summary: Poudlard, dernière année d'étude pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Un duel qui tourne au vinaigre, une haine trop longtemps refoulée,des sentiments enfouis... Cocktail explosif au programme chers lecteurs !
1. Chapter 1

_« Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous exercer aux duels. Je ferais les groupes, naturellement. Pour commencer, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy je vous pris. _

Quelques grognements suivirent cette déclaration, surtout venant des griffondor : comment ce professeur de DCFM osait-il former un duo avec les deux ennemis les plus réputés de Poudlard ? Ce duel allait tourner au vinaigre et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher…

Les deux combattants se firent face, s'observant avec orgueil et haine. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre pour un duel avec le consentement de leur professeur, ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Que le spectacle commence !

_« Chers combattants, je tiens tout de même à préciser que tous les sorts lancés devront être purement académiques et non offensifs, je ne tiens pas à avoir de blessés dans ma salle de classe ! Bien, maintenant, inclinez-vous en signe de respect, levez votre baguette et à mon signal, lancez le premier sort Miss Granger._

_« Et je devrais me laisser attaquer par une vulgaire sans de bourbe ?! _

_« Mr Malefoy !_

Les griffondor semblaient de plus en plus anxieux pour leur préfète : Malefoy allait l'attaquer, ils en étaient persuadés…

« _A mon signal Miss Granger… Allez-y !_

Hermione tenta de stupéfixer le serpentard mais celui-ci contra le sort sans aucune difficulté. Il attaqua de suite par un sortilège informulé qui éjecta Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle, faisant éclater de rire les serpentard. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent au secours de leur amie.

_« Oh non, laissez moi ! Je vais le réduire en charpie ce petit parvenu ! _

_« Fais attention mione ! _

La brune se releva en boitant légèrement puis lança un puissant expeliarmus à Malefoy qui, ne s'attendant pas à la reprise du duel, perdit sa baguette et tomba sur les fesses, ridiculisé devant le groupe de griffondor, se tenant les côtes pour ne pas tomber.

_« Bien merci chers duellistes mais je pense que nous allons en rester là pour le moment ! Vous pouvez sortir, à la prochaine fois ! _

Malefoy lança un regard de haine profonde à la griffondor qui sortait de la salle entouré de son groupe de camarades riant toujours. La nouvelle de son humiliation fit le tour de l'école avant le repas du soir et quelques rires retentirent alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle pour dîner. Il vit Hermione toujours entourée de ses amis, riant à une blague de Potter. Il la trouva belle à cet instant, un sourire éclatant sur son visage et illuminant ses environs proches mais dès qu'il croisa le regard de Weasley, son désir de vengeance n'en devint que plus renforcé. _La sang de bourbe allait payer son insolence…_

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche et ce fut d'humeur légère qu'Hermione rejoignit son appartement de préfète en chef. Malefoy devait être couché puisque le salon était plongé dans le noir mais elle sursauta lorsque la lumière s'alluma.

_« Alors Granger, ça t'amuses de m'humilier en public devant tes petits camarades ?_

_« Malefoy, cesses de jouer au gamin, ce n'était qu'un duel et tu as perdu, loin de moi l'idée de t'humilier en public. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau voyons ! _

_« Tu ne joueras pas longtemps à la plus maligne, petite Granger, je te le garantie !_

_« Tu ne me fais pas peur Malefoy. Ton père est fini, tu n'as plus rien derrière toi pour te soutenir, à par peut-être tes deux gorilles sans cervelle ! _

_« Peut-être que tu es puissante Granger, en revanche, ton ami rouquin ne tiendra en duel contre moi…_

_« Cette histoire est entre toi et moi Malefoy, ne mêle pas mes amis à cela ! _

_« C'est ce que nous verrons Granger…_

Il tourna alors les talons et Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle eut peur tout à coup de la vengeance de Malefoy. Elle savait Ron intelligent et plutôt bon en duel mais le jeune homme était trop impulsif et donc trop prévisible dans ses réactions… Elle écrivit un court message sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle brûla. C'était un moyen de communiquer à distance qu'ils avaient établis avec Ron et Harry afin d'être toujours joignable : il suffisait d'écrire un mot sur un parchemin, de le brûler et celui-ci apparaissait instantanément aux deux autres. Ainsi, Ron se tiendrait sur ses gardes dès le lendemain matin.

Elle s'endormit mais ses rêves agités la réveillèrent aux aurores et elle décida de se lever pour profiter de la salle de bain pendant que Malefoy dormait encore. En tant que préfète en chef, elle avait droit à un appartement privé avec son homologue (à son plus grand malheur, Malefoy) où il y avait un grand salon muni de canapé et fauteuils mœlleux à souhait, 'une immense salle de bain en marbre blanc avec à l'intérieur une baignoire digne d'une piscine quatre étoiles ainsi que de deux chambres assez vaste et donnant tout le confort voulu. Elle se lava donc dans la grande baignoire, s'habilla de l'uniforme scolaire, se coiffa rapidement et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, encore peu occupée à cette heure matinale. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy entra à son tour et commença son petit déjeuner en la regardant fixement, si bien qu'elle se sentit rougir stupidement et n'attendit pas l'arrivée de ses amis pour se lever de table. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Malefoy quitter également son assiette à peine entamée pour la suivre. Elle l'entendit courir puis elle se sentit tirer en arrière et plaquer contre un mur.

_« Alors Granger, tu me fuis ?_

_« Lâches moi Malefoy ! Occupe toi de tes affaires, pas des miennes… _

_« Voyons Granger, tu es mon homologue, je dois bien me soucier de tous tes petits tracas…_

_« MALEFOY, lâche Hermione de suite !_

_« Oh non, voilà la belette et le balafré…_

En effet, Hermione vit avec soulagement ses deux meilleurs amis derrière le dos de Malefoy. Celui-ci se retourna, tenant sa baguette fermement, prêt au duel. Harry se tenait dans la même position, Ron juste derrière lui, prêt à intervenir.

_« Dégage Malefoy ! _Menaça Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

« _Ne t'en fais pas Potter, je ne toucherai pas encore à ta précieuse sang de bourbe… Weasley ! Ce soir, minuit sur le terrain de quidditch. _Et il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent incrédules puis dévisagèrent leur amie.

_« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit avant ?!_

_« Voyons Ronald, je vous ai envoyé un message hier soir dès que je l'ai su ! J'ai pensé que tu l'avais lu._

_« Ah ! Heu… J'ai cru que tu nous disais bonne nuit alors, je ne l'ai pas lu…_

_« Ronald Weasley ! Depuis quand je me permets des futilités alors qu'à l'origine de ce projet, nous avions dit que c'était strictement en cas d'urgence ! _

_« Excusez moi, Mademoiselle Granger, je ne savais pas que pour vous, communiquer avec vos amis n'était qu'une futilité ! _

Et il continuèrent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle tout en s'arguant de plus belle à côté d'un Harry exaspéré par leurs incessantes disputes. Hermione leur tint compagnie pendant que Ron s'empiffrait littéralement sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades de table.

_« Ron ?_

_« Quechquia ?_

_« Ronald ! Je te signale que Malefoy t'a provoqué en duel ! _

_« De toutes façons, je ne peux pas combattre le ventre vide et je suis mauvais en duel donc laisse moi soulager mon ventre affamé, on parlera des choses futiles après ! _

_« Des choses futiles ?! Harry, aide moi, je vais le tuer sur place !_

_« Hermione, calme toi, y a pas le feu au lac ! _

_« Bien, puisque vous êtes à deux contre moi, je vous laisse ! _

Elle sortit de la salle en claquant des talons et la tête haute pour leur montrer son indignation. Elle rejoignit son appartement et entra en claquant violemment la porte. Malefoy passa la tête hors de la salle de bain pour se délecter de la fureur de la griffondor.

_« Alors Granger, que t'arrive t-il ?_

_« Oh toi, ferme là ! _

_« Wou ! _ _La lionne est d'une humeur de chacal aujourd'hui ! _

_« Très drôle Malefoy ! Maintenant, sors de cette salle de bain, les cours commencent dans 15 minutes ! _

_« Comme tu voudras Granger…_

A peine fut-elle rentrée dans la salle de bain qu'Hermione glissa et atterri violemment sur les fesses sous les éclats de rire de son homologue.

_« Tu me le paieras, Malefoy ! _

Constatant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à se préparer, elle se brossa les dents et se coiffa rapidement puis se rendit à son cours de métamorphose en compagnie de Harry et Ron, toujours boudeur. La journée se passa sans autre événement notable jusqu'au repas du soir où Ron avala une quantité assez remarquable de nourriture puis annonça à Harry et Hermione qu'il ne se rendrait pas au duel, sa décision était sans appel.

_« Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis que l'on a franchi la barrière magique à la gare de King's Cross mais là, tu es vraiment un sale trouillard ! Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de toi ! _

_« Harry, calme toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre cette fouine, un point c'est tout ! _

_« Ecoute Ron, j'ai un plan. C'est un peu risqué mais s'il fonctionne, le jeu en vaudra la chandelle. _

_« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu essaies de nous dire là ?_

_« Tu verras, rendez-vous ce soir à 23h30 dans les vestiaires de Griffondor ! _

_*************************************************_

Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Après une courte absence pour cause de vacances (eh oui, faut bien…), me voilà de retour avec une fiction dont la taille reste encore indéterminée. Le couple reste Hermione/Drago (on se refait vraiment pas lol). Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que, étant en Terminale, le bac approche à grand pas, donc les chapitres seront plus lents à arriver que pour les précédentes fictions. Voilà tout pour le moment. Ah si, naturellement, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Bonne soirée à tous !

Minimione.


	2. Chapter 2

A 23H35, Harry et Ron arrivèrent essoufflés aux vestiaires de Griffondor. Ils étaient tous les deux à la fois inquiets et curieux de connaître ce fameux « plan » pour vaincre Malefoy sans difficulté.

_« Enfin vous voilà ! Vous avez cinq minutes de retard ! _

_« Hermione, relax ! On n'est pas au pièce, le duel ne commence que dans 25 minutes ! _

_« Si justement Ronald, tu dois combattre Malefoy je te signale et, ne te vexe surtout pas mais Il est bien meilleur que toi en duel ! _

_« Merci pour le soutien chère amie ! _

_« Bon, si je t'expliquais en quoi consiste ce plan, peut-être qu'on avancerait… non ?_

_« Accouche Hermione !_

_« Alors, le sort en lui-même est assez compliqué et je ne suis pas sûre de le réussir parfaitement…_

_« Tu réussis toujours tous tes sorts Hermione ! _

_« Merci…Alors, le principe est le suivant. Tu dois combattre Malefoy sans aide extérieure en sachant qu'il risque d'utiliser des sorts offensifs plutôt virulents voire même dangereux…_

_« On sait tout ça mione, va à l'essentiel ! _

_« Mais c'est essentiel Ronald ! Il faut que tu puisses le contrer sans utiliser de sorts impardonnables ! _

_« …_

_« Pour cela, il va falloir établir une certaine connexion entre nous, ou plutôt entre nos deux cerveaux. C'est une alternative avec la légilimencie puisque je ne pourrais pas contrôler ton esprit ; simplement l'inspirer… En quelques sortes, lui donner les moyens sans le faire agir, seul toi pourra lancer les sorts. _

_« Et comment je vais faire pour connaître ces sorts ?_

_« Avant que tu quittes ce vestiaire je vais nous lancer un sortilège qui durera 30 minutes, pas plus. Durant cette demi heure, tout ce que je vais lire ou écrire s'inscrira automatiquement dans ton cerveau et tu seras donc t'en servir sans l'avoir étudier. En revanche, tu n'auras qu'une minute pour le lancer, pas une seconde de plus. Malefoy ne s'apercevra de rien si tu ne dépasses pas le temps imparti et il faut juste que je reste en contact visuel avec une partie de ton corps. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si je dépasse le temps imparti ?_

_« Tous les sorts lancés sous mon influence se retourneront contre toi._

_« Quoi ?!_

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la durée normal d'un duel est de 15 minutes ! Le premier sort que tu lanceras sera un expelliarmus, inoffensif mais qui détournera l'attention de Malefoy. Je n'entrerai en jeu qu'ensuite. N'oublis pas le sortilège de protection en cas d'attaque directe ! Harry et moi resteront ici dans le noir pour surveiller le déroulement du duel. _

_« Bon, si tu le dis…_

_« Tu me fais confiance ?_

_« Bien sur mione ! _

_« Alors allons-y ! N'oublis pas que tu n'as que 30 minutes ! Cervussage ! Bonne chance Ronald !_

Une légère fumée blanche engloba leurs deux têtes pendant un court instant avant que Hermione ne pousse Ron vers la porte. Harry et elle éteignirent les lumières du vestiaire et allumèrent leurs baguettes. Ils rejoignirent une des fenêtres donnant sur le stade et observèrent Ron, silhouette solitaire dans la nuit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Malefoy arriva, ombre longiligne se découpant dans la nuit obscure. Harry vit alors son amie fermer les yeux, prononcer quelques mots à voix basse puis elle fut éclairer d'un léger halo argenté et il su que la connexion avec le rouquin était établie. Il vit Ron lançait le premier sort, puis Malefoy répliqua. Ce qui le surprit d'avantage, ce fut de voir Ron exécuter des sorts insoupçonnés et, vu la tête de Malefoy, il n'était pas le seul à s'étonner. Il voyait également Hermione à ses cotés entrain de lire une liste de sorts qu'il avait jusque là ignoré. Le duel dura 20 minutes, ponctuées par les murmures étouffés de la jeune fille et les cris angoissés d'Harry mais lorsqu'ils virent les deux combattants s'effondrer, ils se précipitèrent sur le terrain au secours de leur ami. Puis stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils entendirent un immense éclat de rire provenant de la chevelure rousse.

_« Ronald ?_

_« Her…Hermione… AhAhAhAH !!! C'était quoi ce dernier sort ?_

_« Ah ! Heu… J'ai voulu m'amuser un peu ! _

En effet, ils aperçurent bientôt Malefoy, les cheveux longs, un ruban rose joliment entrelacé ainsi qu'une charmante robe de poupée Barbie assortie. Il était tombé sous le poids du collier de diamant énorme qui lui pendait au cou et semblait inconscient. Les trois amis hilares se tenaient les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tente de reprendre ses esprits.

_« Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_« Non Hermione, j'ai gagné ce duel ! _

_« Alors, on lui enlève juste le déguisement et on le laisse inconscient ?_

_« Si tu veux Hermignonne…_

Après avoir redonner un semblant de dignité à leur ennemi de toujours, ils retournèrent au château, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le cœur empli d'allégresse…

*************************************************

Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : que le chapitre est trop court !

Je le sais mais je tenais absolument à mettre cette scène de duel or, comme je vous l'ai déjà annoncé, les exams approchent et les révisions s'accumulent donc j'ai préféré vous en mettre un petit au lieu de vous faire attendre… alors, je suis pardonnée ?

En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions !

Bonne soirée à tous !

Minimione.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione arriva dans son dortoir, tout y était calme, serein. Après une vague sourire en souvenir de la soirée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand deux bras puissants la plaquèrent au mur.

_« Alors Granger, tu t'es bien amusée ?_

_« Malefoy ?! Comment est-ce possible que…_

_« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais prendre la peine de faire un stupide duel avec la belette ? Pas très perspicace ce soir Hermione !_

_« Hermione ?_

_« Oui, j'ai décidé que toutes ses années de haines et de conflits ne nous avez mené à rien. En plus, cette année, nous sommes tout deux préfets en chef donc pas la peine de se taper dessus à chaque fois que l'on se croisera, non ?_

_« Heu… oui, si tu le dis. Mais à quoi est dû ce revirement soudain ? Admets qu'il y a de quoi douter. 6 années de conflits et un soir, après avoir provoqué un duel avec mon meilleur ami, tu me proposes une trêve…_

_« Je sais que ma proposition peut paraître précipitée… si tu refuses, je comprendrais !_

_« Je n'ai pas refusé Mal…Drago, je demande juste une explication !_

_« Je ne sais pas, ça m'est apparu clairement ce soir, alors que je réfléchissais dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas d'autres explications à te donner…_

_« Soit. J'accepte ta proposition mais tu seras en période d'essai pendant un peu de temps… à a moindre incartade, s'en est finie de notre prétendue trêve._

_« J'accepte._

Drago tenait toujours Hermione serrée entre le mur et son torse. Il s'écarta donc un peu et ils se serrèrent la main, comme pour signer un pacte. Un ange passa et Hermione décida de regagner sa chambre une bonne fois pour toute après avoir souhaité une agréable nuit à son homologue. Perturbée par l'attitude étrange de Drago, elle envoya un message à ses deux amis _« Bravo Ron, tu t'es bien battu ! Je dois vous parler de toute urgence demain matin à la première heure ! Biz. Hermione_ » Puis elle entreprit de se mettre en pyjama mais à peine se mit-elle au lit qu'elle entendit des coups sourds contre sa porte.

_« Qui est là ?_

_« C'est nous Hermione, ouvre ! _

_« Ron, Harry, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

_« Tu as dit que tu voulais nous parler de toutes urgences ! _

_« Harry, j'avais bien spécifié demain matin ! _

_« En général, quand tu dis qu'il y a urgence…_

Elle leur fit un sourire attendri, elle adorait l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient et l'amitié qui les liait. Dès que un des trois se sentait mal, les autres le sentaient et allaient tout de suite à son secours et ce lien s'était renforcé avec les années.

Les deux garçons étaient désormais assis sur le lit de la préfète entrain de leur raconter sa conversation avec Drago. Les deux griffondor furent estomaqués par le discours de leur amie et refusèrent tout d'un bloque d'accorder la moindre allégeance à leur ennemi. Leur ton était sans réplique et la brune eut beau leur donner mille arguments convaincants tout en leur avouant la période d'essai qu'elle avait infligée à Drago, les deux ne voulurent rien entendre : Malefoy est et restera leur ennemi juré pour toujours ! Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres plus ou moins futiles et, voyant l'heure tardive, ils rejoignirent chacun leur lit respectif. Hermione, bien que trouvant très étrange ce retournement de situation, fut heureuse de l'évolution des relations entre les maisons de Poudlard et, sur ses bonnes paroles, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Le lendemain, jeudi matin, elle s'éveilla de bonne humeur qui ne fit que se renforcer en voyant Drago entrain de l'attendre dans le canapé du salon, prêt à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Les deux préfets en chef entrèrent donc ensemble dans le Grande Salle bondée et furent suivis par de grands regards perplexes ou étonnés selon les goûts. Ils se séparèrent sur un sourire et se rendirent ensemble à leur cours commun de potion tout en bavardant innocemment. Bien sûr, Hermione restait sur ses gardes mais elle devait bien reconnaître que ce Drago là était une plaisante compagnie… et même très charmant ! Ses deux amis, quant à eux, restaient sur la réserve et étaient presque jaloux de Malefoy qui leur prenait leur précieuse amie. Le cours de potion se passa beaucoup plus calmement que d'habitude en raison de l'entente cordiale entre les deux chefs de files mais les partisans de chaque maison se toisaient encore avec mépris.

Après le dîner, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent à travailler tous les deux dans leur salon. Après une heure de travail silencieux, Drago leva les yeux sur la jeune fille et l'observa : Elle était très concentrée sur son travail et ne semblait pas se soucier du monde extérieur, c'était le moment ou jamais…

_« Hermione ?_

_« Oui Drago ?_

_« Ça te dirait une balade au clair de lune, il fait chaud ici…_

_« Drago romantique ?_

_« Non, juste envie de prendre un peu d'air frais avant de me coucher. Tu viens oui ou non ?_

_« Laisse moi finir ce devoir et j'arrive._

_« Bien je vais chercher ma cape._

Il regroupa ses affaires puis partit les ranger dans sa chambre. Dès la porte fermée, un sourire sadique et satisfait se peignit sur son visage pale.

_« Oh Granger, naïve Granger ! Ma vengeance est en marche désormais. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, tu ne pourras plus. Je t'ai bien observée aujourd'hui : tu étais bien trop méfiante ce matin mais mes beaux discours ont eu raison de toi et maintenant, tu m'appartiens toute entière. Même tes amis ont vu que, dès le premier jour, tu t'éloignais d'eux… _

_Tu es bien trop terre à terre pour comprendre le piège que je t'ai tendu. Je vais te séduire dès ce soir, tu tomberas dans mes filets, tu seras tellement empêtrée dedans que, lorsque je te lâcherai, tu ne pourras pas te relever ; tes amis t'auront tournée le dos, tu seras humiliée. JE vais t'humilier Granger et ensuite, tu ne seras plus qu'une loque, une ombre sans âme ni espoir… J'aurai ma revanche Granger, je te le promets ! » _

Après avoir revêtu sa cape, il sortit pour voir Hermione, habillée pour affronter le dur froid de l'hiver.

_« Prête chère préfète ?_

_« Nous pouvons y aller ! _

Ils sortirent donc côte à côte dans le grand parc de Poudlard, seulement éclairé par la lune. Le lac, grande étendue sombre et lisse, semblait paisible et calme au regard et ils décidèrent donc de s'asseoir sur les rives fraîches et verdoyantes.

_« Drago, tu viens souvent ici la nuit ?_

_« Oui, j'aime m'y retrouver seul pour réfléchir._

_« Drago, un grand penseur ?_

_« Non, mais j'aime la solitude…Enfin non, là, j'aime être à tes côtés et bavarder avec toi._

_« Si tu le dis…_

_« Tu doutes encore de moi Hermione ?_

_« Je… Je ne sais pas Drago, c'est trop tôt pour juger clairement de la situation. Avoue que c'est un peu…étrange non ?_

_« Alors d'après toi, je n'ai pas le droit de changer ?_

_« Bien sur que si mais comment veux-tu effacer ces cinq années d'insultes incessantes ?_

_« M'accorderais-tu une deuxième chance ?_

En lui disant cela, il s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait pris les deux mains en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Hermione fut subjuguée par ce regard : il semblait si froids mais si tristes en même temps… Elle ne sut que répondre et ne put articuler qu'un _« Oui Drago. » _à peine audible. La voyant frissonner, il proposa de rentrer et chacun regagna la chaleur de son lit sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit échangée.

_« Tu es à moi Granger !_ » s'exclama Drago, un sourire hautement satisfait sur son visage juste avant de s'endormir…

************************************************

Bonsoir chers lecteurs avides !

Alors, ce retournement de situation vous a-t-il plut ? Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire mais naturellement, je connais la suite et la fin donc se n'est qu'avec plus de plaisir que je vous écrits chaque nouvel événement… ahahahhaa !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience…

Bonne soirée à tous !

Minimione.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, écoutant la pluie qui martelait les carreaux de sa chambre. La chaleur de son lit la retint encore quelques minutes puis elle décida de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se remémora la soirée précédente et troqua son habituel uniforme scolaire pour un jean large et un débardeur blanc. Après tout, c'était le premier jour des vacances, rien ne l'obligeait à se conformer aux règlements ! Et Malefoy l'attendait pour descendre dans le Grande Salle…elle ne savait toujours pas quoi décider quant au changement de comportement de son cher homologue mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il devenait très agréable de discuter avec lui. Elle se coiffa rapidement, se maquilla légèrement puis sortit de la chambre. Drago l'attendait effectivement et lui fit un léger sourire en guise de bienvenue.

_« Bien dormis ?_

_« Oui merci, et toi ?_

_« Fort bien ! Hermione, je voulais te proposer un petit déjeuner dans le parc, ça te dit ?_

_« Drago, il pleut à torrent ! _

_« Bon comme tu veux…_

_« Tu n'étais pas sérieux tout de même ?_

_« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

_« C'est un peu tôt pour parler de confiance…_

_« Comme tu veux mais laisse moi te préparer ton petit déjeuner ici alors !_

_« Soit, je t'attends ! _

Et le jeune homme partit quelques instants du dortoir _« trop facile de t'avoir Granger, un petit filtre passionata suivi d'un sort d'obéissance et tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai… »_

Hermione n'attendit pas cinq minutes qu'il revint avec un immense plateau chargé de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

_« Bon, je t'avouerai que les elfes de maison m'ont un peu aidé mise à part ce divin chocolat chaud préparé avec amour ! _

_« Avec amour ?_

_« Heu… je veux dire, avec attention ! _

_« Bien, je vais donc y faire honneur, merci pour ce repas ! _

Tandis que la jeune fille buvait le chocolat, Malefoy sortit le plus discrètement possible sa baguette. Il vit Hermione boire la dernière goutte du filtre qu'il avait dissolu dans le lait et s'endormir soudainement sur le tapis du salon. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur elle et murmura une formule qui l'entoura d'un halo bleu pervenche puis le préfet la souleva pour l'allonger sur le canapé et attendit son réveil. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'impatienter que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

_« Bonjour. Tu t'appelles Mia, tu n'as aucun ami à part moi, tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici sans mon autorisation, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. A partir de maintenant, tu devras obéir à mes moindres souhaits et mes plus futiles attentes, est-ce bien clair ?_

_« Oui monsieur. _

_« Non, appelle moi Maître. _

_« Oui maître. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?_

Malefoy exultait, son plan marchait à merveille ! La petit sang de bourbe était à lui pendant toutes les vacances puisqu'il s'était assuré du départ au terrier des deux autres prétendus amis.

_« Mia ?_

_« Oui maître ?_

_« Danse pour moi et tu as intérêt à le faire bien sinon, tu subiras les conséquences de ta désobéissance ! Je n'aime pas être insatisfait !_

_« Oui maître, vous serez comblé…_

Et la jeune ensorcelée se mit face à lui et commença à se déhancher lascivement, rejetant sa chevelure bouclée en arrière, le regardant dans les yeux…

_« Non, cesse ce stupide manège ! _

_« Oh maître, je suis désolée, qu'ai-je fais de mal ?_

_« Habille toi mieux que cela idiote ! _

_« De suite maître ! _

Drago la surveilla du regarda se déshabiller et du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas la posséder de suite. Mais il voulait l'humilier, la déshonorer et tout lui faire perdre, il ne pouvait donc pas obéir à ses pulsions !

_« Me voilà maître, ma tenue vous satisfait-elle ?_

_« Parfait, danse maintenant ! _

Et Hermione obéit, la musique était sensuelle, érotique presque et elle dansa sur le même ton. Malefoy pensait ne pensait plus répondre de rien lorsqu'une gifle monumentale le fit redescendre sur terre plus sûrement qu'un seau d'eau glacé !

_« Sale être répugnant ! Comment as-tu pu oser faire une chose pareille ? Comment as-tu pu me mentir à ce point ! _

_« Her…Herm…_

Il était soufflé et encore, le mot était faible. Elle avait résisté au charme du filtre ET du sortilège ! Impossible…

_« Tu es beaucoup trop prévisible Malefoy, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour où je n'ai pas pris un puissant antidote en prévision de tes méfaits ! Tu es méprisable, fourbe, un véritable mangemort digne de ton père !_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit !_

_« QUOI ? Et c'est toi qui me dis que je n'ai pas le droit ?! Sors de ma vue et ne m'adresses plus JAMAIS la parole, est ce bien clair ?_

Et elle s'évanouit, tombant de tout son long contre le parquet du salon. Drago se précipita à ses côtés, ne comprenant rien à l'évolution de la situation : tout d'abord, le sort avait marché à la perfection puis la jeune femme s'était « éveillée » puis évanouit… que se passait-il ? Avait-il confondu deux potions ? Il commença à paniquer lorsque ses tentatives pour la ranimer se révélèrent vaines. Il courut chercher le bouquin dans lequel il avait trouvé le filtre. Il ne vit aucune contre-indication ou effet secondaire indésirable. La situation lui échappait totalement et il vit le visage d'Hermione pâlir considérablement puis reprendre spontanément sa couleur originelle. Le serpentard resta abasourdi devant ce phénomène d'autant plus qu'elle se leva et l'embrassa fougueusement.

*********************************************

Salut à tous chers lecteurs !!!!

Voici le 4eme chapitre de cette histoire : qu'en pensez vous ?

J'attends vos réactions (je ne vous cache pas mon angoisse car ce chapitre est un peu spécial mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !)

Bon aprem à tous !

Minimione.


	5. Chapter 5

Drago était sous le choc. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées en moins d'une heure et son cerveau ne pouvait toutes les assimiler en même temps. Tout d'abord, il avait ensorcelé Hermione qui lui avait obéit au doigt et à l'œil pendant près d'une heure avant de se réveiller et de lui hurler dessus toutes les insanités possibles. Puis elle s'était évanouit et là, à l'instant même, était entrain de l'embrasser de la meilleure des façons ! Il n'était plus trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire désormais. Elle était une sang impure, mais très belle jeune fille… Elle lui plaisait, c'était certain mais comment exécuter son plan s'il s'éprenait d'elle ?

Son cerveau ne résonnait pas correctement, c'est pour cela qu'il répondit à son baiser avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Tout à coup, il ne voulut plus l'ensorceler, juste être avec elle, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix, goûter ses lèvres… Il ressentit un immense bonheur l'envahir, comme un délicieux nectar coulant dans ses veines, une sorte de renaissance bienfaisante, unique et libératrice. Il voulut que ce baiser s'éternise mais ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva à genoux devant la griffondor.

_« Hermione, qu'as-tu fait de moi ?_

_« Malefoy, je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrasser, un reste de la potion m'a fait réagir impulsivement, rien de plus. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille, tu m'as assez fait souffrir, ne crois-tu pas ?_

_« Oh Hermione, tes mots me blessent au plus profond de mon être. Comment peux-tu être si cruel ? Condamnerais-tu mon âme damnée pour avoir osé t'aimer ?_

_« Malefoy, tu divagues complètement. Je pense que la potion a du également t'affecter au contact de mes lèvres. Va te coucher, demain sera un autre jour. _

_« Non Hermione, pas cette fois ! J'ai voulu te détruire, j'ai voulu te haïr, j'ai voulu t'humilier mais rien n'a pu te retirer de mon esprit…_

_« Malefoy, arrê… _

_« Ecoute moi ! Tu me hantes, tu me harcèles ! Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, tu me détruis de l'intérieur, Il faut que cela cesse Hermione ! Chaque fois que je te croise, chaque fois que je sens ton parfum, chaque fois que j'entends ta voix… à chaque fois, je meurs d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser… cette obsession me consume à petit feu. Mais voilà, toi, tu me condamnes par ton indifférence et ton mépris. Ton sang ne m'importe pas, ton rang non plus d'ailleurs. Si seulement tu acceptais ne serait-ce que mon amitié, je vivrai en paix jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce que j'essaye de te dire Hermione Granger, bien maladroitement je te l'accorde, est très dur à prononcer car j'en connais tous les enjeux, tous les dangers et toutes les conséquences que cela engendrerait. Mais mon cœur est plus fort que mon esprit et cela fait des années que j'aurait du le faire, tout aurait pu être si différent si tu l'avais su plus tôt… Hermione, je dois te le dire, tu comprends ? Je vois à tes larmes que tu as compris…Tu es intelligente et je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Serais-je un goujat ou un traître de te dire de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme que je t'aime ? _

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant Drago alors que nos chemins sont si différents, que nos destinées sont tracées depuis bien longtemps ? Comment veux tu que j'accepte de t'aimer si c'est pour te quitter sur le champ de bataille ? Et puis, même si nous nous aimions, comment pourrions nous vivre notre amour au grand jour ?_

_« Alors tu refuses ?_

_« Non, mais je ne peux accepter…_

_« Cela revient au même Hermione ! _

_« Oh non Drago ! Quand la guerre sera terminée et que le monde sera en paix, alors nous pourrons nous aimer au grand jour. _

_« Et en attendant, que feras-tu ? Tu iras te réconforter dans les bras de Weasley ou Potter ?! _

_« Ne soit pas si cruel… Ce sont mes amis, mes frères, pas mes amants._

_« Alors je t'attendrai Hermione, jusqu'à ma mort…_

Le jeune homme, la tête basse, les yeux emplis de larmes, sortit dans le parc battu par le vent et la pluie. Hermione, quant à elle, rejoignit sa chambre et éclata en sanglots.

Les mois passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent à nouveau la parole, seulement pour des banalités. Au dehors, la guerre grondait de plus en plus fort, les victimes se comptaient par centaine, l'Ordre du Phénix se battait avec acharnement mais les troupes de Voldemort étaient sans scrupules et tuaient de sans froid. Harry continuait de s'entraîner pour son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Hermione et Ron l'épaulaient sans cesse et avec acharnement.

Puis un jour, sans signe avant-gardiste, une nuée de mangemorts se rua sur les portes de Poudlard. C'était un après-midi d'avril, tous les élèves étaient en cours et personne n'avait envisagé la possibilité d'une attaque. Les mangemorts s'étaient infiltrés dans l'école, détruisant tous les tableaux pouvant donner l'alerte. Et lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avait retentit, ça avait été la débandade. Des sorts fusaient de partout et avant que le corps enseignant et les élèves les plus expérimentés aient pu réagir, des corps parsemés déjà les couloirs du collège. Les plus jeunes pleuraient ou hurlaient, les professeurs criaient des ordres dont personne ne tenait compte vu le carnage. Harry, Ron et Hermione combattaient furieusement leurs ennemis sortis tout droit de l'enfer. Harry sentait sa cicatrice le brûler de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où il déclara à ses deux amis :

_« Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure. Promettez moi une seule chose : vivez quoiqu'il arrive ! _

_« Fais attention à toi Harry !_

Mais les adieux se perdirent dans la panique générale alors que le mur à leur droite s'effondrait sur leur tête. Une vision d'horreur les frappa de plein fouet : le parc de Poudlard était jonché de corps inertes ou agonisant. Les deux amis se précipitèrent sur le champ de bataille, l'espoir étreignant leur cœur aussi fort que leur foi l'un pour l'autre. Ils se battirent avec la force du dernier souffle ; le combat durait depuis plusieurs heures et leurs forces diminuaient ainsi que celle de l'ennemi.

Alors que l'aube pointait ses premiers rayons sur le parc dévasté, une immense et intense lumière blanche éblouit tous les combattants et cessa aussi subitement qu'elle était apparu.

Les mangemorts parurent effrayés et transplanèrent l'un après l'autre, laissant les membres de Poudlard dans la plus grande stupéfaction. Tous les savaient inconsciemment, Harry Potter avait vaincu. Mais personne n'arrivait à exprimer sa joie face à l'ampleur, au cauchemar qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux…

***********************************************

Bonjour à tous !

Un brin de lyrisme m'a brutalement saisi lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre…

Je me devais également d'écrire ma version de la Grande Bataille afin de mettre tous les rouages en place pour la fin de cette fiction. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai un ou deux chapitres en conclusion car l'inspiration me fait un peu défaut donc si vous avez des suggestions d'idées quant à la suite, je suis prenante ! Je vous dis simplement que je traiterai du couple Hermione/Drago par la suite…

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après midi !

Minimione.


	6. Chapter 6

Horreur, désolation, désastre. Hermione regardait, dépossédée de tout pouvoir d'action, ce champ de ruine. Il n'y avait plus rien du magnifique parc de Poudlard, de l'herbe autrefois si verte qui les avait si souvent accueillie… que des corps morts, agonisants. Des enfants pleins d'espoir et d'idéaux que la guerre avait trop subitement interrompue. Des hommes, des femmes qui s'étaient battus pour un monde meilleur, pour un futur prospère… tout cela réduit à l'état de cendre ou de chair en décomposition. Malgré la nausée qui lui venait à la vue de ce sinistre spectacle, Hermione devait aider les autres survivants à regrouper les morts et à soigner les blessés, triste tâche dans un monde ingrat. Elle voyait Ron au loin, soulevant un corps mort et le ramener à l'intérieur du château. Où était Harry ? Personne ne l'avait vu revenir, était-il mort ? Dieu seul savait…

La jeune fille aperçut une chevelure blonde, presque blanche sous un tas de terre à quelques mètres d'elle…

_« Malefoy ! _

_« Hermione… aides moi ! _

Le serpentard était en piteux état : sa jambe était enterrée sous terre, son bras semblait cassé en trois, son ventre avait une énorme plaie béante s'étalant de la hanche à la clavicule et dire qu'il respirait péniblement était un euphémisme…

_« Hermione… Je n'ai pas arrêté de te surveiller pendant la bataille… Ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois n'était que l'entière vérité… Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi mon Hermione, ma douce griffondor, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans te toucher tellement mon désir dépassait ma volonté. Je t'ai promis de t'attendre jusqu'à ma mort, malheureusement, celle-ci est arrivée beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse honorer correctement ma promesse… Je sais que, de toutes manières, je n'aurai jamais été digne de ton amour… et que tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé… Je voulais simplement que tu le saches Hermione, je t'aimerai toujours, même là haut…_

_« Drago, ne dis pas ça, je…je vais te ramener au château, on te soigneras et tu vivras ! _

_« Non Hermione, je sens déjà la vie me quitter… Je t'aime Hermione mon amour, pour toujours, à jamais, pour l'éternité…_

_« Drago…_

Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux pour toujours. Hermione, agenouillée près de lui, pleura son ennemi trop vite perdu. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aurait jamais aimé d'ailleurs mais finalement, à l'aube de sa mort, il avait fait preuve de son humanité car un homme déclarant sa flemme à son aimée ne fait jamais semblant et parle toujours du plus profond de son cœur. Elle transporta elle-même son corps à l'intérieur de Poudlard où s'amoncelaient déjà des centaines de corps déchu, amis ou ennemis. Elle devait être forte, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer devant tout le monde, elle devait aider… Elle déposa le corps du serpentard sur une pile de corps et s'en alla sans se retourner, écoeurée par l'odeur de la salle. Au dehors, les mêmes scènes se répétaient : les survivants ressortaient pour emmener les corps à l'intérieur et pourtant, le nombre de corps ne semblait pas diminuer.

Elle chercha désespérément une silhouette vivante qu'elle connaissait et surtout, Ron et Harry. Elle aperçu le roux un peu plus loin, immobile devant un cadavre. Elle s'approcha de lui et eux un hoquet d'horreur : Ginny, la plus jeune sœur de Ron, était tombée au combat. Le jeune homme était immobile, comme prostrée. Aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage, aucun mouvement pour indiquer qu'il était vivant, seul un tique nerveux à sa paupière donnait un signe de vie.

_« Ron ?_

_« …_

_« Ron, dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie…_

Le griffondor tourna alors la tête vers elle

_« Où est Harry ?_

_« Je l'ignore Ron. Je ne vois que des cadavres depuis la fin des combats mais aucune trace de lui. _

_« Ginny est morte._

_« Je sais… _

_« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Hermione._

_« Viens, viens avec moi… _

_« Je ne peux pas la laisser seule Hermione, elle va avoir peur ! _

_« De quoi tu parles ?_

_« Ginny va avoir peur, elle n'a jamais aimé l'obscurité, je dois rester avec elle pour la surveiller ! _

_« Ron, arrête, tu me fais peur ! Viens avec moi, on va chercher Harry ! _

Ron la garda et s'effondra aux côtés de sa sœur. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'en pouvait plus, seule la crainte de savoir Harry blessé ou pire la maintenait en vie. Elle tenta une dernière fois de remuer le grand roux mais celui-ci restait cramponné à sa sœur. La jeune fille se décida alors à le laisser à contrecœur et partit en direction de la forêt interdite à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Plus elle s'enfonçait parmi les arbres, moins le sol était visible mais elle était persuadée que son ami n'était plus très loin, elle le sentait. Tout à coup, elle aperçu un corps allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix.

_« HARRY !!!!! Harry, réponds moi ! Je t'en supplies, ne meurt pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit Harry ! Il y a tellement de morts sur le champ de bataille… Ginny est morte Harry ! Ron est entrain de devenir fou, il faut que tu m'aides, dis moi qu'on n'a pas fait tout cela pour rien !!! _

Elle était entrain de perdre pied, il fallait qu'elle laisse tout sortir, toute la pression, toute l'horreur, toute la peur qu'elle avait accumulée et qui continuait à monter crescendo.

_« Harry, réveille toi… Harry… On a gagné Harry, tu as vaincu ! Aller, réveille toi, il fait aller fêter ta victoire, notre victoire à tous…_

Sa voix se perdait face au désespoir qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle s'écroula au sol et les larmes coulèrent. Elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait les arrêter. Elle pleurait tous ces morts qu'elle avait vus, mais aussi leur jeunesse et leur innocence trop vite perdue, tous leurs sacrifices, la folie des hommes, la perte de ses amis…

_« Hermione…_

Sa voix était extrêmement faible, rocailleuse, sans énergie.

_« HARRY ! Oh merci mon dieu, MERCI ! TU es vivant Harry ! _

Elle sentait ses nerfs la lâcher mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Ses pleurs redoublèrent mais des larmes de joie se mêlaient aux larmes de détresse. Et elle serra Harry aussi fort qu'elle le put.

_« Hermione, arrête tu vas me tuer…_

_« Pardon Harry ! Harry, c'est affreux, il y a tant de morts là bas…_

_« Que s'est t-il passé là-bas Hermione ? Où est Ron ? Et tout le monde ?_

_« Ron est dans le parc auprès de Ginny. Elle est morte… et je sens qu'il va devenir fou, je n'ai pas réussi à le résonner donc je suis partie seule à ta recherche. _

Son discours était entrecoupé de sanglots mais elle lui raconta quand même le combat, la lumière blanche, puis le triste ballet des corps morts à l'intérieur du château. Harry l'écoutait parler puis, à la fin de son discours, il se leva tant bien que mal.

_« Il faut retourner là-bas Hermione ! Il faut aller les aider et secourir Ron ! _

_« Je ne veux pas y retourner Harry, je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus voir tous ses corps morts…_

Harry la serra alors très fort dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout son soul. Il savait à quel point ce combat les avait mené à bout : chacun avait dû combattre ses propres limites, tuer des humains et voir mourir des amis. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour ce genre de chose mais la guerre les avait désillusionné définitivement. Une fois calmés, ils se regardèrent puis, main dans la main, ils partirent affronter ce qui serait leur avenir : la reconstruction d'un monde perdu.

********************************************

Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, sombre je l'admets. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord pour le côté psychologique des personnages. Enfin, Hermione s'est montrée fidèle jusqu'au bout vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour Drago se qui ajoute de la profondeur au personnage. Donnez moi votre avis !

Bonne soirée à tous.

Minimione.


	7. Chapter 7

Les deux griffondor arrivèrent aux abords du champs de bataille et eurent un mouvement de recul face à la scène qui se livrait sous leurs yeux : Les morts et les blessés ne rentraient plus dans la Grande Salle et ils étaient donc rangés en ligne dans le parc. Ils s'approchèrent et rejoignirent Ron et la famille Weasley entourant une silhouette allongée recouverte d'un drap blanc. Mme Weasley était effondrée mais la douleur sourde qui émanait des visages du père et de Ron était indéfinissable. Hermione prit le jeune homme dans ses bras alors qu'Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il y eut une suite ininterrompue d'enterrements, personne n'en voyait le bout d'ailleurs et une sorte d'immense abattement s'était répandu sur les populations qui ne pouvaient fêter dignement la victoire sur les ténèbres. Puis les mois passèrent, mais Ron ne parlait toujours pas depuis que Ginny était tombée. Harry et Hermione eurent peur de le voir sombrer dans la folie malgré tout le soutien qu'ils lui procuraient ainsi que celui de sa famille. Il restait prostré des jours durant et manger à peine jusqu'au jour où Hermione, excédée par son attitude se planta devant lui avec sa détermination légendaire.

_« Ronald Weasley ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Tu vas sortir immédiatement de ton silence et nous dire tout ce que tu ressens, Ginny est morte Ron, tu ne pourras pas la faire revenir… Jamais ! _

_« …_

_« Je resterai là tant que tu ne m'auras pas adressé la parole ! _

Et elle avait tenu sa promesse : elle dut rester là, devant lui huit jours entiers demandant à Harry de lui apporter son repas quand son ventre criait trop famine. Au bout de huit jours, elle éclata en sanglots, prit Ron par les manches de son tee-shirt et le secoua si fort que Harry cru qu'elle allait lui arracher la tête. Ron cligna des yeux et sembla revenir à lui. Son regard se fixa sur Hermione et une étincelle de vie alluma son regard océan.

_« Hermione… _

_« Ron ? Ron !! _

_« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Et il se reçut la plus belle baffe de l'année qui résonna jusque dans la cuisine où Molly préparait le repas. Elle accourut au salon et poussa un cri en voyant Ron tout rouge et le visage exprimant une parfaite incompréhension. En revanche, elle resta muette de stupeur devant la fureur palpable qui se dégageait d'Hermione.

_« Ronald Weasley ! Je te déteste, je te hais du plus profond de mon être ! Depuis des mois entiers tu ne nous adresses plus un mot, plus un seul et d'un coup tu te réveilles pour me demander ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je n'en peux plus de toi Ronald ! Pourquoi tu n'as donné aucun signe de vie ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me parler malgré tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour toi ? On avait besoin de toi Ron, j'avais besoin de toi pour surmonter tout ce que nous avons vécu. Et tu n'étais pas là ! Pourquoi Ron ?! Je sais bien que perdre ta sœur a été une dure épreuve, mais elle l'a été pour tout le monde ! Jusqu'à maintenant, on avait tout affronté à trois, depuis le début notre trio a mené maints combats et jamais on ne s'est séparé Ron, tu nous as lâché dans ce dernier combat que nous avions à mener…_

_« Hermione… Je ne pensais pas vous faire autant de mal ! Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ce que je devais faire… Je me suis senti plus perdu que jamais Hermione, comme une sorte de coma. La seule chose qui m'a permit de tenir, c'était de te sentir près de moi Hermione, de sentir ton odeur, ton toucher sur ma peau… Tu m'as sauvée mione et je t'en remercie de tout mon cœur._

Ron pouvait être lourd quelque fois mais là, il l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme. Il s'était levé et approché d'elle. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Drago Malefoy, mort au combat pour sauver un monde au bord du précipice, puis embrassa Ron de tout son cœur et de tout son amour. Le jeune homme répondit de toute sa fougue sous l'œil attendrit de sa mère et de son meilleur ami. Tout à coup, il se sépara d'elle et tomba à genoux :

_« Hermione, je comprends toute ta haine envers moi après ma couardise de ces derniers mois. La mort de Ginny m'a profondément affectée car elle était mon unique sœur, ma petite sœur dans ce monde exclusivement masculin. Je tenais énormément à elle, j'aurai pu donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne mais là, je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle avait toujours le mot juste, la petite attention envers moi qui me remontait toujours le moral, notamment lors de nos disputes… Elle voulait le bonheur de tout son entourage et sa présence suffisait à faire naître des sourires sur nos visages. Elle me manquera toujours et sera dans mon cœur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Quelques jours avant cette bataille, elle m'avait fait une judicieuse remarque : regarde autour de toi ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne te dirais pas que je l'ai toujours pensé ni d'ailleurs que j'ai préparé ce discours. Mais ces derniers jours ont été cruciaux à déterminer un choix fondamental. Je dois être l'homme le plus fou de la terre pour oser formuler ceci mais, tant que j'y suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout : Hermione Jane Granger, tu es la femme de ma vie et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Veux-tu m'épouser, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, moi qui ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ?_

_« Ronald Bilius Weasley, j'accepte._

Et ils s'embrassèrent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

********************************************

Bonsoir à tous !!!

Je sais, j'ai pas mal de retard et la fin n'est pas géniale. Mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour cette fiction et les révisions du bac me prennent énormément de temps. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'interrompre cette fiction sur une fin beaucoup trop shamallow mais que j'ai quand même aimé au moment de l'écriture !

Laissez moi tout de même un petit commentaire… : D

Bonne soirée !

Minimione.


End file.
